Finding Your Way Back
by ThisIsForAidan
Summary: Katniss and Cato knew each other before the games. In fact, they were best friends. Can they fight for survival together? Or will they both die trying? •MAJOR OOC• Yes this is a Catoniss Story. Get over it.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!:) So here is my new story. Still don't know what it's name is at this point but yeah. Okay your going to need a backstory before this. This will start in the arena, everything normal and all. Cato and Katniss were once met when they were little. I'm chasing things from the original storyline too. Thanks, I love all of you for reading! Review!:)**

**Warning: There is language and the characters are VERY OOC. Remember this is an OOC story though-.-**

**I do not own any rights the Hunger Games or any songs or references used in this story.**

**Chapter One**

_Cato_

I groan and get up, out of the sweet comfort of my sleeping bag. Ever since the tracker jackers attacked us a day ago, we've all been useless. I am the only one who has woken up since... I think. I turn and look to see if Marvel and Clove still asleep. Nope, passed out cold.

I walk over to our stockpile and grab a bottle of water. I smash the empty bottle in about ten seconds after downing the water in it. Walking back to the tent, I grab my sword and begin my trek into the woods. I need some time to think.

I slash at practically everything in my way not even paying attention. I hear something growl and look up.

"Oh shit-," before the creature leaps at me and slashes at me with it's ginormous claws. The pain is like no other. The blow knocked the sword out of my hand so I'm sitting here helpless. I try to move but the bear has me pinned down. The monstrous creature- which I've determined to be an altered bear- slams me against the ground again and slashes again, hitting me three times. I feel my consciousness begin to fade.

So this is what it will end like. The great Cato, killed by a creature if the Capitol. Not glorious. Just death. No triumph. I see the bear raise it's paw for the final killing blow. I smile bitterly and right as I think I'm about to die, I see a small projectile fly through the air and hit the bear in the eye. The bear falls and thumps to the ground right next to me.

"W-what the f-.." I'm cut off by myself as I pass out into darkness just in time to see a dark blotchy shadow above me.

I barely hear a whisper. "Hey asshole... Why am I helping you?" Then my world cascades into darkness.

_Katniss_

I saw Cato being attacked by this bear thing. I don't know what it was, I just had this feeling I needed to help him. Luckily I have the bow now so he was in good hands.

"Damn you," I heave out while picking him up. I hear him groan and I sigh. I hate feeling so weak. Why do I have to be weak. Why did I have to help him? Why couldn't I have let him die? It would have been much easier than having to go through all this trouble to save his ass. Probably while he just kills me in the end anyway. All because he was nice to me once when we were kids. I inwardly groan and begin trudging away to God knows where.

"Hang in there Cato," I say through gritted teeth. He doesn't respond so I keep walking. This is going to be a long walk.

.

I plop Cato down on the ground, softly, inside of a cave I found. He groans and slowly opens his eyes to find an exhausted looking me staring into his. His eyes are gorgeous. The blue is so intense it's like ice staring into my soul.

"12," he spits. I roll my eyes.

"Cato. Speaking of how I just saved your life I thought you would treat me with more respect." He scoffs.

"Really 12? You think that I would show a p-" he is cut off by me grabbing his collar and pulling his face a centimeter from mind.

"Listen here, pretty boy. I know you. You know me. Don't act like you don't, and don't treat me like a piece of shit. I'm tired of it. I just saved your life. The least you could do is remember me," I whisper painfully to him. He looks me in the eye and then looks down.

"Thank you for saving me, but we can be allied, remember?" He growls. I smile sadly at him.

"Aren't we already?" He smiles slightly at me and then chuckles.

"You always were the one to puss people off."

"Someone's gotta do it," I say, grinning. He tries to laugh and then groans and holds his side. I nod and sigh. "I'll see if I can get anything." He nods.

"Haymitch? Please?" I ask, looking out the entrance. Slowly, a little parachute falls into the cave into my hands. "Thanks," I smile and open the canister. It's a bottle of pain pills, a disinfectant, bandages, gauze. A note was in the can:

Hey sweetheart. Be careful. You won't be getting more for a bit. Why the hell are you saving him? Be careful. Stay Alive.  
~H

I roll my eyes at his signature statement and fold the note. Walking back to Cato, I sit next to him.

"You won't be embarrassed if a person from 12 sits next to you right?" I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head chuckling.

"No... I... I'm sorry... I should have teamed up with you to begin with," he looks down, " I just wanted to keep you safe... I'm sorry." I look at him.

"What?" He lightly does his best to push me like he did when we were kids.

"Don't make me fucking say it again. Now please help. Pwease?" He says with a puppy dog face. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. You are lucky we are friends." He smiles.

"I know."

Slowly, I take off his jacket and help him out of his shirt. I start blushing immediately when we get it off. He grins.

"Well, well, well..."

"Cocky bastard."

He winks. "Very." I take the disinfectant out.

"Want this or not?"

"Yes..."

"Then shut up." He nods and keeps his mouth shut while I pour the alcohol on his wounds. He hisses and I wipe his face off with the towels. "This reminds me of wen we were 10 and you hurt yourself and I had to take care of you," I smile.

He nods. "Damn woods.." I laugh and keep helping him until we are done. I give him the pills and then lean back against the wall.

"Sleep."

"Go to sleep," I say.

"Alright, I'll take first watch."

"No. Sleep," I look at him seriously, "now." He gives up and I yawn while leaning back against the wall. He does the same and tries to get comfortable but can't since he can't have his shirt on with the bandages. I roll my eyes and lay his head down in my lap.

"Thanks," he whisper after a couple minutes.

"No problem. I... I'm sorry about the tracker jackers."

"It's okay..." He smiles up at me. I begin playing with his hair and he slowly drifts off leaving me to myself and my own thoughts. Why did I save him when it could have been so easy to just let him die without any blood on my hands? Easy... He used to my best friend.

A**/N: Are you guys confused yet? XD It's fine. You'll find out the backstory of their friendship next chapter because the story needs it. Review! PM! Do whatever!:) thanks!**

**P.S. - I know the characters are major OOC but that will be explained later on. Cato still has an angry streak. Just not at Katniss. **

_~ThisIsForAidan_


	2. Back Then

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the short last chapter but I hope this one makes up for it!:) This will further explain Katniss and Cato's friendship. There is going to be a flashback. You'll know when it is. Also, this is entirely written in Katniss's POV. I couldn't find a way to write some of this with Cato.. Review! PM me!:) Thanks!**

**Warning: I do not own any songs used throughout this story unless told otherwise.**

**Katniss POV**

The fire casts a dim light on the cave wall, the flames dancing and flickering shadows. I look down and see Cato still asleep and snoring softly. I mat down his hair and look into the fire. Distracted by it's wondrous flames. Flames that could devour or save me. Slowly I begin to sing a soft song my father always sang in the woods whenever we would talk about mom late at night.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more._

I take a deep breath at the end and close my eyes, letting the warmth of the fire soak into my skin.

"That was beautiful," I hear a soft voice from below. I look down and see a smiling Cato. I hit him softly.

"Shut up," I say, trying to conceal my blush. He just shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat Firegirl," he grins. I roll my eyes.

"Oh so now you are going to resort to name calling, very clever muscle head. What are you in the first grade?"

"I know you are but what am I?" He sticks out his tongue.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I scream, my frustration becoming evident. He just smirks. "Get that cocky ass smirk off your face!"

"Make me."

"Oh you want me to make you?"

"Sure. Go ahead and make my day. You wouldn't dare try an-" he is cut off by me slapping him. "Hey!" He roars out. I can't help it and burst out laughing. His face is so flushed he looks like a tomato. "What the hell was that for?"

I put my hands up in mock defeat "You told me to!" He groans and turns his head the other way and I start playing with his hair again.

"Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me... I was totally wrong about us being allies. I think we should work together. Like old times.. The careers all planned to kill me in my sleep I found out.."

"Really? They did?" I was astonished. I thought Cato was their leader. I guess that secretly hated him. I also guess I should have saw that one coming. It is the Hunger Games.

He nods. "Yep." I smile at him.

"You know what Stone? I will. Lets be allies," I say, shaking his hand. He nods and then whispers something I'm not supposed to hear.

"Friends again?... I guess not."

I pull him up close so my lips are on his ear. "Yes. Friends again," I whisper, "Alright? It's not your fault your mentors are asses." He chuckles and then nods to me.

"Alright then. Alli-.. Friends." I nod at his statement as he makes himself comfortable again. He slowly drifts off to me playing with his hair. It's an old habit from when we used to be friends...

_I'm walking through the middle of town square with my game bag, going to Madge's house. I have some good strawberries that her family loves and I know I can fetch a high price with it being just after the reaping._

_I pass the train station just in time to see a boy about my age waking out. He's not from here. Obviously. I stop and study him as he talks to an older man who looks like he could break a Capitol train in half._

_The boy is about 6 feet tall and has blonde hair. He is very lean and muscular for his age. Especially for someone in District Twelve. He just stands out. The things that stands out to me most are his eyes. They are bright blue. Icy, blue. Something about his eyes... Suddenly I'm interrupted by bumping into something._

_It's Peeta. The boy from the Mellark Bakery. The one that saved my life._

_"H-Hey Katniss," he stutters out. I nod and turn around pointing._

_"Do you know who that is?"_

_"Who? Him? He is the new kid from District Two. My dad overheard about him while he was talking to the mayor. He's here for some "special training" to see how us outsiders think," he says timidly._

_"Thanks," I say and walk to the backdoor of the mayors house deciding to ignore the new boy from Two. I sell my strawberries to Madge and walk back to my house, setting my game bag on the table and taking out the money._

_"Katniss!" I hear a small voice screech from somewhere and then I feel a tiny thump on my hip. I smile and hug my 10 year old sister tightly._

_"Prim," I smile at her. She starts rambling on and on about her day and I smile and nod, listening as the floorboards of our old house creak softly._

_"Katniss?" I hear my mother's voice coming from the hallway._

_"Mother." I stiffen up._

_"Oh, hi mom! I didn't know you were awake!" Prim says sweetly. I smile and kiss Prim's head._

_"Well I need to go hunt some. I'll see you when I get back!" I shout over my shoulder not looking back after grabbing my game bag and sprinting out of the door. I can't stand my mother now. The only reason I tolerate her is for Prim. And that is final._

_I reach the woods and slide under the fence after checking to see if it's on. Nope. We are good to go. I walk to my hollowed out tree in the woods and grab my bow and my sheath with my arrows in it._

_I sling the sheath over my shoulder and ready the bow in my hand, not taking any chances of letting a prime catch get away. I can't afford that right now. We have been running a little low on game lately. I slowly begin taking steps in a north direction and stops as soon as I do. I hear crunching. As in, not animal crunching, but human crunching. I swing around and have my bow aimed at the heart of the District Two boy. He looks as surprised as I am._

_"What are you doing here?" I question cautiously. He smirks._

_"Studying the antics of your people," he says as if it's a textbook definition. That makes me angry._

_"Well leave and go back home. We don't want anyone who loves the Capitol as much as we hate them here," I growl. His eyes shoot daggers._

_"You have no idea who I am or what I think. I may like the Capitol. I may not."_

_"Likewise," I say, sharpening my eyes. He raises an eyebrow._

_"You have... Spunk. Unlike the rest of the people here."_

_"Umm... Thanks?"_

_"Don't mention it."_

_"Wasn't going to."_

_"Watch it girl."_

_"I have a name. Katniss."_

_"Catpiss?" He doubles over laughing. I shoot an arrow a centimeter away from his foot._

_"Katniss. Get it right." He nods and then I raise an eyebrow. "Name?"_

_"Cato. I'm 14."_

_"Ditto."_

_"Ditto?"_

_"Ditto."_

_"Alright then."_

_"I like you... Your... Different than how I thought you would be," I aay. He grins at me._

_"Ditto." I groan aloud and he laughs. Oh this is going to be an interesting friendship._

I remember that first day I met Cato. Along with the rest of that Summer when we became inseparable as we learned more about each other. His mother died, due to the Capitol being.. Well.. The Capitol.

I slowly told him about my father and family as he told me about his. We learned everything about each other and how the other worked. We became hunting partners. Then, after that summer, he was forced to leave and we had a long goodbye hug at the train station. People were giving me quizzical looks but I didn't care. He was my friend.

He is my friend. My annoying, cocky, talented, hair-playing-with loving friend. I think about all these things as I stare into the fire while he sleeps. Slowly, we are finding our way back.

**A/N: Soooo? How did you like it? I hope it was better and longer than last chapter. Thanks! Please review and PM me! :)**

_**~TIFA**_


End file.
